1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new golf club head cleaning device for cleaning dirt and grass from the head of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club cleaners is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,770 describes a device for scrubbing the head of a golf club. Another type of golf club cleaner is U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,539 having a device for spraying cleaning fluid onto a head of a golf club and a brush for brushing the head of the golf club. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,847 shows a golf club cleaner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows the agitation of the cleaning solution to clean the head of the golf club.